Sorin Winshire
Sorin Winshire is one of the major characters present in the Cardfight!! Vanguard: Fight for Supremacy! series. He belongs to the Megacolony clan under the Evil Armor General, Giraffa unit. He is currently a member of The Invaders. Characteristics Physically, Sorin is portrayed as a human with mechanical modifications due to an accident that occurred in his past. His left arm and both of his legs were replaced by mechanical appendages that resemble those of a Megacolony mutants' limbs: prototype-04066 arm and industrial-04016 legs, although he has heavily modified his left arm to become a multi-purpose tool. When in a group, he usually wears a long, worn-out cape to cover his body up along with the arsenal of weapons he carries on himself. He has orange, short, wavy hair due to the exposure he has gone through during his experimental works in the Megacolony group called H.I.V.E. After the Invaders' attack against the H.I.V.E., he adapted a mask to hide his face. His reason for this is unknown to others. Personality-wise, he tends to be very secretive towards others, especially to those whom he works with. An exception to this are Mist and Baruthe, whom he considers a really good friend (for the former) and a trustworthy ally (for the latter). He can also be described as a self-dependent creature, often going off alone on missions when he has the choice to do so, although he also performs adequately during team missions. He is often seen as a cold, sensible individual, often seen using hard facts to establish and back up his thought processes; once he has come up with a conclusion, it is rather hard to convince him out of it. One of his redeeming qualities is his decisiveness, and coupled with his stubbornness, he is able to execute any job with a really high efficiency. His most noticeable qualities in the series, however, is his strong hatred against Aqua Force, as well as his resourcefulness in terms of picking which side would benefit him the most throughout the war. Although he is flexible in changing sides at any point, he remains loyal towards only one group: the Megacolony. History Sorin hailed from Hollowbark Town, a small, peaceful harbour town located in the Megacolony State. He grew up with Mist, his childhood friend, along with many of the children there, and they are mostly seen by the villagers either causing mischief or helping others. He is regarded by his "crew" as their "captain," to which they often follow him around doing whatever he orders. One day, during the return of his father from a trip to the Dryad Mountain Range, an Aqua Force raid led by a colossal Tear Dragon hit the town, throwing it into chaos; many lives were taken, and among them were his father, who was slain right before his eyes. As he tried to run away from the scene, a Storm Rider cut off his legs and was about to end his life when he was rescued by the Megacolony troops. He was then brought back to the H.I.V.E. facility situated in the Megacolony state by an antlion, where his injuries were fixed up by Dr. Ranpli. He later came to and was shown by the antlion the current state of affairs of the Giraffa faction of the Megacolony state. It was during this time that he met with the group's notorious leader. Later on, he met Baruthe, a female mutant that belonged to the Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly unit; it was at this point that he decided to join the Megacolony clan for the reason of supporting their ideology and to plan his revenge against the clan that destroyed his family. Grade Path Grade 0: Sharp Nail Scorpio Grade 1: Toxic Soldier Grade 2: Bloody Hercules Grade 3: Evil Armor General, Giraffa Relations The Winshire Family As his last name suggests, Sorin belongs to the Winshire family. His family consisted of four members; besides him, he lived with Reg, his younger sister, Flint, his father, and Clara, his mother. After the Aqua Force raid, he was separated from his family, and so he has no idea about his family's fate besides his father's. As he continued to reside among the H.I.V.E. facility, he learned to accept the fact that his relatives have all died and began to work on his projects in order to exact his revenge in the future, often without the consent of the head of the organization or any of the generals. Mist Mist was one of Sorin's childhood friends and considered him as his "second-in-command" and his best friend. Sorin however often orders him around as well regardless, but Mist trusted him and knew that in the end, as long as the crew gets to "have fun," it was always worth the trouble, and so he always supported his ideas. The two were separated during the Aqua Force raid in Hollowbark Town, where Sorin gave Mist the task to "find his sister and have both of them get out alive." The two met again during the meeting of the representatives in the Great Hall located in the Gold Paladin state, where the two announced that they will join opposite sides for the matters concerning the invading Star-Vaders from Link Joker, who were agents of the Void. H.I.V.E. Organization After being rescued from the Aqua Force raid, Sorin was dragged into the Hazard Initializer and Venomology Enterprise (H.I.V.E. for short) main base, where he was healed and modified by Dr. Ranpli in order to save him. It was here that Sorin was shown the current state of the large Megacolony group, and was allowed by Giraffa to reside in the base for the time being. He accepted the invitation and became a member of the Megacolony clan as well. During his time with the organization, he had the opportunity to work with many technologies and chemicals to improve his knowledge pertaining chemical hazards, as well as learning tips and tricks on living on the underworld market. It was also here that Sorin was taught his combat skills and style. Due to his late father's connection with the head of the organization, he was allowed to partake in many dangerous experiments as well as start his own without any consent. Showing promise among the group members, he quickly rose through the ranks and became one of Giraffa's personal assistants. It was also here that he met Baruthe, who is his current messenger for the Resistance. She often carried messages from Sorin pertaining Link Joker's plans for their future advances towards the war and gave them to the Resistance, although she remains anonymous to them. The Invaders After finding out about what the Invader agents did to the H.I.V.E. and its inhabitants during his absence, Sorin decided to join their side in order to take revenge against them from the inside. However, in order to convince them into having him join, he allowed himself to be a pawn for them, often taking orders from their generals and performing the tasks given to him with utmost proficiency. He is still waiting for the perfect opportunity to exact his revenge, to which he would refer to it as his "ultimate masterpiece." Fighting Style and WeaponsCategory:Main CharacterCategory:MegacolonyCategory:Ancient Weapon Holder Under the guidance of the Megacolony aristocrats, Sorin learned how to wield a variety of firearms, ranging from improvised projectiles to complex, highly-advanced technology. His preferred combat style, however, is the utilization of chemical warfare, which includes corrosive grenades and highly toxic tear gas canisters, as well as the use of trap warfare, often utilizing improvised traps and hit-and-run tactics in order to lure the enemy into one of his well-designed traps. With this in mind, he prefers combat in a large, complex area with lots of obstacles to fully utilize his expertise. In terms of close range combat, he is adequately proficient in handling bladed weapons. He mostly utilizes his highly-modified arm during melees, but it is often used for ranged combat. He can also be seen wielding the Abectrozeus Razor, an ancient weapon he obtained in the Deathly Chambers located in the Genesis state, as well as the Golden Rule Break, a set of two curved blades that are finely serrated on the back of the blade, which he obtained after the H.I.V.E. base was attacked by the Invaders. He seldom uses them as it doesn't fit his combat style, but are handy whenever the opportunity arises. Sorin can also utilize spells he acquired from various sources which he learned during his stay in the H.I.V.E. organization, most notably illusion spells which he learned from the Dark Irregulars documentations given to the group by Amon. He uses these in tandem with his trap warfare to increase their effectiveness during combat. Whatever is veiled by his coat, one can only be sure that it can be used by Sorin to its maximum potential, and only him alone knows how they work.